Dolor
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: A veces...por mas deprimente que nos parezca la vida, se pueden dar resultados inesperado y..alentadores.


**Notas: to aru majutsu no me pertenece.**

 **Dolor**

La vida era una mierda para él. Muchas veces eso ya lo había comprobado, sin embargo jamás imagino que pudiese ser aun peor que solo eso. Tal vez alguna vez una falsa esperanza le intento convencer de lo contrario, pero al final comprobaba lo mierda que era.

En el pasado llego a ignorar ese pequeño pero desastroso hecho. Nunca tuvo a nadie a quien reprochárselo, y si lo tuvo, aun cuando logro "vengarse" asesinándolo, el vacio en su pecho jamás desapareció, solo se hizo más grande.

Recordaba su vida como "persona normal, con nombre normal" como algo lejano y molesto. No era algo que extrañase en realidad, solo le causaba malestar. Lo dejo atrás porque esa persona normal era débil y reconocía que jamás soportaría lo que él ya había soportado, renuncio a ella por eso. Desde siempre existieron personas que lo molestaban, en aquel entonces cuando era patéticamente débil. Luego, cuando su poder esper se hizo presente, las molestias continuaron, aun más ofensivas y ahora acompañadas con miradas llenas de horror y repulsión. Oficialmente, ya no tenía a nadie.

Fue frustrante aceptarlo, sin embargo acepto que no conseguía nada negándolo. Fue entonces cuando se rindió.

Los laboratorios resultaron ser aun más fríos y aterradores que las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Allí, por más que gritase y llorase, nadie lo escucharía. Y aun si lo escucharan, no lo ayudarían. Eso fue lo primero que aprendió: "no existen los héroes con capas que vienen a salvarte cuando lo necesites". Eso solo era una tontería infantil a la que trato de aferrarse, y aun, al pasar los años, una parte de si mismo anhelaba.

Lo siguiente que aprendió también fue en este mundo, solo aquellos que son más fuertes y crueles sobreviven, aquellos que lloran y esperan algo de los demás usualmente terminaban cayendo. Tal vez fue en ese momento que su deseo casi enfermizo por el poder nació. Cuando eres "el más fuerte" nadie se te opone, tienen demasiado miedo para hacerlo. Si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, seguirán hiriéndote, humillándote y utilizándote.

Con el tiempo comprobó aquello. Aun cuando era reconocido fantasiosamente como "el más fuerte de ciudad academia" los idiotas que creían divertido ir a fastidiarlo no lo dejaban en paz, y los científicos que comenzaron a temer al demonio que habían creado, fueron enviando asesinos para acabarlo. No sabía quiénes eran más estúpidos de entre ellos. De igual modo, sin siquiera esforzarse, los derribaba uno por uno, sin molestarse en cerciorar sus muertes, poco o nada le importaba, los consideraba algo aun más bajo que simples insectos.

Aunque aun así una parte de si, deseaba cambiar eso. Tratar con tanta mierda lo estaba llevando a su propio límite aun sin notarlo, pero así era. Odiaba su vida, odiaba vivir así, odiaba que todo los demás restregaran en su cara que podían vivir algo mejor aun siendo más débiles, aun siendo ignorantes de las atrocidades que él conocía, aun sin haber sacrificado ni la mitad de lo que el perdió, maldecía, porque rayos ellos parecían tener paz cuando el no?!

Y fue entonces cuando sus últimas esperanzas parecieron cerca de cumplirse, el momento en que le propusieron "el cambio a nivel 6". Sin duda era algo muy atractivo, por más que trato de convencerse de que las palabras de aquel sujeto no le afectaron. Podría cambiar esa horrible vida si es que obtenía más poder? Si eres poderoso y te temen, jamás volverán a atacarte…jamás VOLVERAS A HERIR A NADIE….era demasiado atractivo como para resistirlo, demasiado como para decir que no. Por primera vez en años acepto sin pensarlo bien, sin medir las consecuencias que le acarrearían, sin recordar que podría ser una trampa nada más. Y sin imaginar que el resto de su vida lamentaría con creces esa decisión.

Todo parecía simple, solo tenía que "vencer" a sus oponente unas miles de veces. No parecía difícil. No tenía porque serlo. Y cuando escucho que se trataría de clones de otro nivel cinco, en cierta forma se emociono. Al menos pondrá pelea, pensó. Y cuando la vio por primera vez, hasta se sintió algo animado, para que lo negaría, ver a su "compañera" tan o más emocionada que él, le animo a no retroceder. "que es lo peor que podría pasar..?"

Y nuevamente, volvió a decepcionarse. Verla portar un arma le extraño fuertemente, si era un nivel 5 no creyó que necesitase algo así, pero al verla tratar de "asesinarlo" no pudo evitar enfadarse, eso hasta parecía una broma de MUY mal gusto. Por eso decidió terminarlo de una sola vez. No solo lo llenaban de falsas promesas y expectativas, se atrevían a subestimarlo. Sin embargo, aun no terminaba. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta del "engaño" que había detrás de todo eso. "vencer" era el sinónimo de "asesinar". Se sintió contrariado. Se suponía que buscaba ser más fuerte para no volver a hacer eso precisamente, pero en ello consistía el experimento. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para analizarlo completamente cuando oyó el disparo, seguido de su reflexión. Al voltear y verla desfallecer con esa expresión escalofriantemente inexpresiva, no supo porque, pero juraría que sintió como si algo en él se quebrara y el sonido de un llanto hiciera eco en su mente. No quiso matarla en realidad, pero allí estaba muerta. No sabía cómo reaccionar exactamente, era algo extraño y dudoso. Son muñecas, ellos decían. No son humanas, no debía sentir nada por ellas, ni siquiera compasión.

Luego de ello, lo mismo se repetía una y otra vez, simplemente se defendía, ni siquiera movía un musculo, pero ellas seguían muriendo. Era casi tan cómico que dolía. La situación lentamente comenzó a frustrarlo. Supuestamente esas muñecas aprendían de sus errores para mejorar las batallas, pero él no veía eso. El mismo maldito error una y otra vez. Que no entendían que ninguna arma lo mataría. Lentamente comenzó a desarrollar cierto rencor hacia ellas también. También lo subestimaban o lo creían estúpido. Y lo que era peor, esa malditas caras sin emociones estaban por volverlo loco. No entendía, como podían estar tan tranquilas cuando caminaban hacia su tumba. Entonces formulo una hipótesis. No sienten nada porque sus muertes son rápidas e indoloras, que podrían aprender de eso? Jamás le temerías a algo que ni siquiera terminabas por experimentar completamente. Claro! No temían a la muerte porque esta era muy compasiva para ellas. Si les mostraba lo horrible que podría ser, tal vez comenzarían a razonar y le tendrían miedo! Claro! Ellos decían que eran solo muñecas, que por ello no debía preocuparse de nada, pero si les probaba lo contrario, entonces esa estupidez se detendría, entonces esa frustración de detendría.

Por ello comenzó a poner más de su parte, comenzó a hablarles. Podían hablar no? Para algo tenían boca. Aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba, esas tontas no entendían el 90% de lo que les decía, no parecían saber leer entre líneas y captar el sarcasmo. Su frustración solo creció más y con ello su rencor. Decidió ser más rudo, esta vez le demostrarían que él era alguien muy digno de temer, comenzó a lentalizar sus muertes, hacerlas sufrir, hacerlas gritar, hacerlas tener verdadero miedo. Se tomaba su tiempo, se mostraba maniaco y excitado con ello, pero nada! No pasaba nada! Les hacia lo peor y ellas no reaccionaban, aceptaban la inminente muerte como algo natural. Y entonces las odio aun más. De la misma forma, el eco de ese llanto se volvía mas y mas débil.

Sus vidas eran aun más patéticas que las de muchos en aquella asquerosa ciudad, no valían nada prácticamente y morían como moscas sin que a nadie le importe. Su poca paciencia sencillamente esfumó y comenzó a desquitarse con ellas hasta por el mínimo malestar que sintiese, aun sin percatarse de ello. Las odiaba, las odiaba. Malditas muñeca que jodian su vida, ojala nunca hubiesen nacido, ojala nunca hubiesen sido creadas, ojala la perra de su original jamás hubiese donado su ADN. Y con ello, también comenzó a odias a la Railgun. Ella tenía toda la maldita culpa. Quería matarla, oh! En verdad quería hacerlo! Como se tentó cuando la conoció! Hasta había fantaseado la manera más sádica y dolorosa de matarla, quería un verdadero desquite por el infierno que soportaba mientras esa asquerosa niña rica jugaba a la chica idiota y perfecta, con vida perfecta. Deseaba destrozar esa burbuja en la que vivía y hacerla conocer el infierno sin morir como él lo vivía. Pero como siempre, no se le concedía. Las idiotas tenían que venir con su escalofriante discurso de puro bla bla bla. Con suma decepción abandono a esa perra, claro, disfrutando de al menos haberle dado algo de tortura psicológica. Hm! Como disfruto ver esa cara llena de pavor. Al menos ella le ofrecía lo que sus copias defectuosas no podían. Quien sabe y quizás la mataría mas adelante, eso sin duda seria excitante.

Al pasar el tiempo las cosas no cambiaron, había escuchado algo sobre ese satélite que se destruyo y sobre ciertas instalaciones destruidas. No sabía quién rayos lo hizo, pero no podía evitar desear ver su cara cuando descubriera que sus intentos por intervenir no hicieron ni cosquillas a los malditos detrás de ello. Hasta risa le daba.

No había manera de detener ese maldito experimento, aunque aun trataba de probarlas para ver sus reacciones, ver a la railgun aterrada le daba ganas de repetir eso. Sin embargo lo sabía, no podía tener una conversación con ellas, así como tampoco se interesaba por oír sus "disculpas" por ello. Con la número 1032 creyó que funcionaria al verlas más habladora, pero igual fue una decepción. Que mas daba, una parte de si, hasta esperaba ver el fallo. Hasta se aseguro de que una de las cámaras filmara su sangrienta hazaña, esperanzado de que el muy imbécil lo viera y supiera lo inútil de sus intentos.

Fue entonces cuando algo inesperado paso. Ese sujeto intervino y trato de humanas a esas muñecas. Una ira embargo su estomago al oírlo. Ese imbécil no solo negaba todos sus esfuerzos, se atrevía a venir con el estúpido papel de héroe que va a arreglarlo todo. Le demostraría que no era tan fácil. Lo haría pedazos si hacía falta.

Le irritaba, le irritaba mucho ese zopenco. "tratan de vivir" ja! Ante sus ojos jamás hicieron nada parecido! No sabía que era peor, que el idiota negara todo lo que había vivido o que el de verdad…no se afectara ante su habilidad. Cada segundo encontraba algo más que lo alterara en relación a ese chico…nunca antes le paso algo así. Intento convencerse de que se trataba de algún error y que su habilidad simplemente no tenia efecto porque era demasiado patético para ello. Pero no fue así. Demonios! Hasta casi se mata en medio de una maldita explosión y el idiota como una cucaracha sobrevivía. Aun en medio de su euforia y rabia interna, llego a disfrutarlo, jamás creyó que sentiría lo que era estar cerca de morir y él se lo hizo sentir. Le daría punto extras por ello. Sin embargo las cosas se escaparon de sus expectativas. No solo fue capaz de golpear, algo completamente insólito, sino que lo logro varias veces y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Esa estridente sensación que ya había olvidado en su piel lo invadió ardientemente: dolor. Nunca fue bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, lo suyo residía en el mismo ingenio y armamento. Se sentía como un mocoso pelean contra un adulto. No tenia caso. Pensó en dejarlo así, pero al vislumbrar la luna todas sus expectativas con respecto al experimento golpearon su mente. No podía terminar así y tan fácil. Había perdido demasiado para que un idiota viniese e hiciera parecer fácil lo que él jamás logro!

Le mataría! Al diablo con el estúpido experimento! Al diablo con todo! Ya no los necesitaba! No ahora que en medio de su ira y desesperación comprendió que su poder era un más grandioso de lo que imaginaba! Plasma…era fabuloso…todo era como una parte más de su cuerpo! La atmosfera cambiaba bajo sus propias manos! Poco o nada le importaba que con todo el alboroto ahora ese "héroe" ahora solo fuese un costal de carne!

Era alucinante, y se moría por probarlo en aquel sujeto cuanto antes, el juego subió de nivel y era increíble. Ni siquiera la imprevista aparición de tercer lugar le impidió disfrutarlo. Que mierda le importaba esa perra ahora? Había encontrado lo que buscaba y ni siquiera termino ese maldito experimento. Ya no importaba, solo quería jugar mas y mas con su nuevo juguete. No dejaría que nadie le interrumpiera. Pero justo cuando más se divertía…todo comenzó a desvanecerse. No entendía, jamás se equivocaría…calculo bien pero el viento cambio, eso solo significaba….un inmenso coraje lo invadió y con verlas solo acrecentó. Las malditas se atrevieron a interferir, ah no…pero esto no se quedaría así…le haría pagar. Daba igual si la original se quería convertir en escudo y retrasar lo inevitable. Saco toda su frustración afuera, ya no valía la pena callarlo, total todas morirían bajo su mano, nada las salvaría.

Eso creyó…hasta que lo sintió. Un sentimiento que helo toda su sangre. No, era imposible, el mismo comprobó que estaba en el suelo, medio muerto, nadie debería ponerse de pie luego de todo eso. Con el sudor a flor de piel volteo comprobando lo imposible. Estaba pie y venia por él. Esa sensación se acrecentó, que era…? No recordaba haberla sentido antes…miedo?...miedo a que? No se supone que fuese capaz de hacerle nada! Mucho menos en ese estado…era al dolor? Que mas daba! Cosas peores le había pasado, porque ahora tenía miedo? Sus pies se tentaron a retroceder, pero no lo haría, terminarían esto ahora. Muy divertido…sin duda esa noche fue muy divertida…. Con esa idea se lanzo contra él a puño limpio, no uso su habilidad o si la uso, no surtió efecto nuevamente.

Todo fue en cámara lenta, veía con gran claridad el puño acercarse a su rostro. Pudo haberlo sencillamente esquivado con un siempre movimiento de pies, pudo haberlo tocado con su mano libre y hacerlo papilla, o al menos empujado…pudo hacer tantas cosas mejores que esta…pero solo se quedo esperando el golpe. Por un instante recordó lo que solía desear cuando aun conservaba su nombre…era algo tan infantil que creyó haberlo olvidado…nunca jugaba con nadie por culpa de su habilidad….llego a fantasear que si ese sujeto que era inmune lo hubiera conocido en aquel entonces….las cosas habrían sido distintas…deseaba creer que si…en qué momento cambio a ese monstro tan horrible? Cuando perdió su humanidad…? Porque insistía en matarlas si esta persona aparecía de la nada y concedía su objetivo…ciertamente, que rayos estaba haciendo…?

No tuvo tiempo de procesar una respuesta, solo sintió un último dolor y todo se puso negro.

Extrañamente, la paz que tanto anhelaba se hizo presente.

 _Gracias…gracias por salvarlas de mis manos….gracias por salvarme…._

 **Notas finales: y fin! Que tal quedo?...ando medio depre y así nació este oneshop. Trate de captar lo mejor que pude los sentimientos de accel, pero no sé si quedo bien. Review?**


End file.
